The past always comes back
by Yang Dragon88
Summary: Jackson makes a terrible relization about Lisa's scar. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Red eye or its characters they belong to Wes Craven.

* * *

Jackson laid in bed, staring at the dull white ceiling of his home in Florida. He didn't know why he returned to Florida after all that had happened two years ago. His encounter with Lisa Reisert on the 1019 flight to Florida. He sighed as her a hand through his mussed up hair. All he could think about was their encounter in the bathroom, he could still remember the way she looked, so scared and terrified of what he would do to her. He felt something tug at his heart, was it guilt, no it couldn't be he couldn't feel anything for any of his targets, that's what they taught him when he entered this type of job. Even though he wasn't with them anymore he still felt that he shouldn't feel guilty for what had happened. 

Something flashed before his eyes, it was the scar that he accidentally saw, he remembered feeling anger, and something else he didn't know why he was getting all angry over a simple scar, but something was telling him that it was his fault, but _why_.

Why was it his fault he hadn't done anything to her like that. He didn't hold a knife to her throat; well he practically did, saying her father would die if she didn't make that call.

Jackson sighed, it was doing him no good thinking about it anyway he might as well just sleep on it.

_Dream sequence-_

_He looked all around in the tiny space in the back of the white metal van. He saw five men before him all having serious expressions on their faces. It was blistering hot inside, he could feel the sweat forming at his brow. He wiped it away with his black sleeved forearm. "Alright Jackson listen up, today is the day, your initiation day" he looked to a man opposite him kneeling on one leg. The guy had a scar that ran over his left eye, Jackson nodded, "For your initiation her is what your going to do, with this knife your going to hold a women hostage and make her do anything you want her to do, well be watching you" Jackson was thrown a ON SP5 (1) Jackson looked down at the knife with wide eyes._

_He looked up at the man that had thrown him the knife and mask, "I-I can't I made a vow that I would never hurt a women as long as I lived" Jackson said memories flashing before his eyes, pounding in his head. "Well your not going to live very long if you don't break that vow Jack" the guy said dead serious. Jackson knew he had to break the vow he promised himself to never be like him. He couldn't help it now, it was do this or be killed, and he wasn't ready to die just yet. "Fine" was all that Jackson said as he pulled the mask over his head, and everyone knew what that meant. "Good boy, we already have the woman picked out for you, her name Lisa Reisert"._

_End Dream Sequence-_

Jackson woke up with a start, he was gasping for air, his body covered with sweat.

He stared wide eyed at his hand placed in his lap. "I was the one that did it, I caused her, her life, because of me I was the one that gave her that scar, and I'm the one who haunts her nightmares" Jackson touched his face where he could feel the tears that were rolling down his face, suddenly his face contorted into anger. He began pounding his fists against the bed. He got up with a start, throwing thing around the room punching walls. He started to kneel as he grew exhausted, his body raking with sobs, his mind was rewinding he couldn't suppress his memories any longer. He could see the flight, Lisa, him, the chase, all the people he hurt in the management job he took. He could see himself holding Lisa against her will knife at her throat. Him joining the street gang, him killing his parents, he seeing his father hit his mother, his mother taking her anger out on him. He fell over, his piercing blue eyes becoming dull, the memories coming even faster then before it was like his whole life was passing before his eyes in a single second.

Suddenly everything stopped, his mind went blank, Jackson closed his eyes. The next thing he knew the sun was in his eyes, the memories of the night before came crashing back. You could see determination in his eyes, "I have to set everything right I can't live like this anymore" Jackson said his voice was quiet.

Lux Atlantic-

Lisa Reisert walked in the Lux Atlantic with a smile on her face; she looked and saw Cynthia at the front desk. "Hey Cynthia" Lisa said as she sat down behind the desk, "Hey Lisa, you got some flowers this morning when I walked in, I saw them on the desk" Cynthia said handing Lisa the flowers. "Peonies, but they mean shame" Lisa said looking at the flowers confused (2). Lisa saw there was a card in the flowers, she opened it and her eyes grew wide.

_Lisa,_

_I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and your father, but you most of all. _

_I tried to suppress the memories of all the bad things that have happened in my life; while it worked for a while I couldn't suppress my memories any longer. I remembered what a horrible person I have been, and hope with all my heart that I can be better. I know you could never forgive me, and I'm not asking for an apology_, _but if you can look into your heart and pray for me then I know that you still think there is hope for me yet._

_Jackson._

"Well I'll be damned" Lisa said still holding the card in her hand.

* * *

Famous last words good ones hahahahahahaha. 

Yes well anyway this is my first one-shot hope you guys liked it.

http/www.knifezone.ca/Ontario/ontariosurvival.htm You can see the knife that I used in the story.

I found out different flower meanings they might not be right but on this website it said Peonies mean shame http/


End file.
